The present invention relates to a lock release apparatus for use in a vehicle, for example, a vehicle having an automatic transmission.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,738 issued on May 21, 1991 to Shirahama et al. discloses a lock release apparatus for automatic transmission vehicles. The lock release apparatus disclosed includes a gear shift lever having a plurality of positions including a parking position, and a detent mechanism shiftable into a detent position wherein the gear shift lever is allowed to move out of the parking position. A solenoid-operated bushing is provided for driving the detent mechanism and has a lock position in which the detent mechanism is prevented from shifting into the detent position and a lock release position in which the detent mechanism is allowed to shift into the detent position. A manual lock release member is provided in a readily accessible manner for moving the bushing out of the lock release position in such a case that the bushing fails to shift into the lock release position due to any mechanical or electrical problem of the solenoid.